1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to establishing a market place for workers and job owners, and more specifically to coordinating jobs or tasks among a plurality of job owners and workers online.
2. Description of the Related Art
The last quarter of the twentieth century and the twenty-first century have seen increasing numbers of workers seeking employment, and employers offering employment in temporary jobs. Temporary work agencies for a long time have provided the services of matching up temporary or transient workers with job owners. At best, such existing agencies were only able to provide workers for the most general of positions, which results in high turnover and a significant inconsistency between the qualifications of the workers and the needs of the position. Furthermore, temporary job agencies are finding it increasingly difficult to meet demands for workers looking for flexible working conditions. Higher flexibility and smaller tasks make the coordination of jobs between a job owner and a worker even more difficult. The higher flexibility means that the work agencies must spend more time and effort to find workers and job owners that need each other. Further, as the size of the tasks becomes smaller, the complexity f managing such tasks increases. The increased complexity and cost makes it difficult to create a marketplace for small tasks.